


Daredevil Season 3 E11

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: Matt and Karen meet someone special who's here to help.





	

DDS03E11

 

Acquiring current intelligence on the planet Earth was proving to be surprisingly difficult for Samsung the Exploder. The Kree had experimented on primitive humans thousands of years ago, resulting in the humans and inhumans populating the planet today. While they were not yet spacefaring, they were nevertheless making their mark and drawing attention from nearby galaxies. 

Tony Stark had ventured into the Chitauri realm and deployed a simple Earth weapon destroying the mothership controlling the force under Loki’s command. Ronan the Accuser’s attempted coup had disastrously failed, with Peter Quill, one of his executioners, a part-human from Earth. Jane Foster from Earth had survived possession by the Aether and had a hand in Thor’s defeat of Malekith and the Dark Elves during the Convergence. The ship he himself had sent some months ago had been destroyed by a Skrull weapon on Earth. 

And it appeared that there was not one, but two Infinity Stones on Earth. Definitely time for a closer look at this planet.

They had not been aware of any Skrull bases on Earth, and the ship’s destruction had been a great surprise. Nobu had been tasked with gaining information on weapon numbers and locations, and as of their last contact had confirmed the New York weapon had been replaced, but was unsure if there were others. It seemed likely there would be more.

The instrument used to contact Nobu was a communication device only, not powerful enough to teleport matter. With no Tesseract-like power source to open another portal they had no choice but to fly to Earth, possibly exposing themselves to yet another attack.

So far Nobu’s gratitude kept him in check, and the Kree were happy to take credit for his immortality due to the sarcophagus. They did not see the need to tell him it was in fact not Kree, but something far more ancient. Cotati or Celestial, perhaps, or maybe even Xorrian.

They also did not see the need to tell him that they had dispatched yet another ship to Earth, this time on a course that kept it on the far side of the Sun for its approach, undetectable by earth-bound surveillance. Once the ship had settled into a stationery orbit Samsung dispatched a number of drones, too small to be detected by the Skrull lasers, to take readings which were then relayed back to the ship.

One of the minerals used in the construction of the Skrull laser weapons was detected in four locations, all within the northern hemisphere. It appeared to be safest to approach via the planet’s south pole. Thirty soldiers were dispatched, but this was not a combat mission. Each had a nanotech matter converter implement capable of constructing entire Kree facilities in the prepared holes.  
The first step for introducing Kree infrastructure to a new planet. The Earth invasion had begun.

 

\------------------------

 

They were all seated around a large, circular table. Madame Gao stood to address the group. She placed a small, black device on the table and it displayed images relevant to her subject as she spoke.

“The Kree did not invent space travel on their own. They stole it from us. Many thousands of years ago my ancestors, during their travels through space, came upon the Kree homeworld. They shared this world with the Cotati, and it was decided they should compete for admission into the Skrull Empire. When the Cotati were declared the victors the enraged Kree slaughtered the Cotati and murdered the ship’s crew, using that ship as a template for the technology that allowed them to expand out into the universe, spreading their death and destruction throughout galaxies. Their war-like ways have forced us many times to defend ourselves in battle. They are not happy with co-existence. Ultimately, the Kree would like to dominate the Universe. And woe betide anyone who stands in their way.”

She sat, and Nobu stood.

“The Hand’s mission from the Kree was to expand globally purchasing properties to secretly excavate beneath. Thirty properties worldwide, all within major population centers. If the Kree successfully launch a simultaneous attack from all of these bases, Earth will be overrun within minutes.”

“Do you think that’s likely?“ asked Steve. “How would they go about getting the troops here in the first place?”

“The Kree are very resourceful. They will find a way.” replied Nobu.

“These guys have been at war with every other species they’ve met?” asked Frank.

Madame Gao nodded. “They believe most firmly in their own superiority and that they are entitled to act as they see fit, regardless of the consequences to others.”

“So what do we do? How do we stop them?” asked Bucky. 

“My four weapons are fully functional and on alert. They should destroy any approaching Kree vessel.”

“But is that the right course of action? We don’t know if they are sending a team of soldiers or diplomats.” suggested Steve.

“Would you send diplomats to investigate the destruction of a warship?” asked Frank.

“Hey, we don’t know that it was a warship.” Steve said.

“Everything is speculation at this point.” added T’Challa. After all, they only had Nobu’s word that the Kree were an imminent threat. “We do not know how they would get here, how many would come, or indeed if they will come.” 

“They must have had a purpose in mind when they gave me my instructions. I do not think it is reasonable to assume they would not be coming.” Nobu’s frustration was building.

“A war-loving race, hell-bent on dominating the entire universe – I’d say it’s more than fair to say they are on their way.” chipped in Elektra.

“So if they are coming, how do we prepare? What weapons are we up against?” asked Sharon.

Matt turned to Madame Gao. “The last time you used it your laser was destroyed. If the Kree are expecting to confront the same weapon again, surely they will come prepared? With an even more effective countermeasure?” 

Madame Gao nodded. “I concede that is possible. These weapons are all I can offer. Perhaps we should attempt to bolster their defenses.” 

Karen looked around at everyone assembled. A masked vigilante, a vengeful ex-soldier, an African king, two super-soldiers, an immortal Japanese warrior, an ageing alien, a human newly granted immortality, a career secret agent. And a reporter. Facing an alien army. Could they really do this?

“Let’s say, the Kree are coming. And they are targeting the lasers. How are they going to find them?” she asked.

“They have advanced technology, they will be able to detect their presence and pinpoint their locations.” Said Madame Goa.

“Yes, but how? What exactly will they be looking for, which component of the weapon gives it away?”

“The weapon is powered by a particular element not found in this galaxy. Its molecular signature is what they will be looking for.”

“Okay. Now is there any way we can disguise that signature? Make it look like something else?”

Madame Gao and Nobu looked at each other. With their combined knowledge they might come up with a solution. “Perhaps. Yes, I think we might.”

Excellent. Gao and Nobu were on board and willing to confer constructively. 

“Right. So if the lasers are the first line of defense, what’s next?” Karen said.

“Boots on the ground to report on any activity at the holes.” said Frank. “So we need to get tech in place for 24 hour surveillance on all properties.”

T’Challa offered “I can provide the hardware and have it dispatched immediately.” He placed a call.

“We really need to level the playing field. Is there any way their weapons can be neutralized?” Bucky asked.

“A Protonic Pulse should render their weapons useless without affecting local power supplies.” said Madame Gao.

“So, can we do that?”

Frank said “Protonic Pulse? Let me make a call, check something out.”

“Me too.” said Sharon, starting to scroll through the menus on her phone.

 

As the deliveries from Wakanda made their way around the world, the Hand ninjas installed the devices in strategic locations on surrounding buildings and various other structures. Each hole site was now under complete surveillance, as were the laser locations.

 

“What about the sarcophagus?” said Steve. “If the Kree can detect it, do you think they’d come after it?”

He looked around the group, who looked around at each other.

“We have to consider that a possibility. What can we do to protect it?” said Matt.

“Where is it exactly?” asked Bucky. “We need to secure it properly.”

“This way.” said Nobu, leading them down the stairs. 

They gathered around the humming sarcophagus, which now stood upright, its surface swirling with gold and silver glittering light. Arched protuberances formed in many places across its surface, and the room filled with a static charge. Lightning crackled and sparked against many points of contact, and they flinched to avoid the hissing tendrils.

The intensity reached its peak and suddenly stopped, slamming them into an eerie silence. They glanced around at each other, each unwilling to be the first to move or speak. The sarcophagus made a scraping sound and opened.

From the swirling mist emerged a girl, about late-teens, dressed in a white kimono. Long blonde hair, slender, – she looked like Karen. Almost exactly like Karen. Except for her eyes, a mysterious golden amber. A few of them turned see Karen’s reaction and saw the look of surprise on her face. Inhaling sharply she reached out to Matt and gripped his hand. 

“Who… are you?’ Karen asked the girl, who had a peaceful smile on her face.

“I am … here to help. With the Kree.” 

“Why do you look like me?” She had to know.

“I was created in order to relate to you in a form you could understand. Genetic material was required from a female” she looked at Karen “and a male” she looked at Matt “in order for my structure to be assembled.” Karen’s grip on Matt’s hand tightened. Oh my God, she thought. Being in the sarcophagus with Matt. That really happened?

“Assembled? From us? Why?”

“To fulfill my function. To protect you from the Kree.”

Frank stepped forward. “You? You can protect us?”

She smiled and nodded. She walked over to Matt and Karen and took their hands, looking at each of them in turn. 

“I shall be here until the time is right.” She looked around at everyone in the group and said “I do not require your attendance.” She stepped back into the sarcophagus and it closed again.

 

 

Matt and Karen were alone in their hotel room. Exhausted but exhilarated. What a buzz! 

Lathering up her hair, Karen thought about the girl and the sarcophagus and its effect on them. It had been a truly beautiful experience, one that bonded her to Matt in a unique way.

She stood on the small balcony, her hands resting on the railing as she looked around at the city lights. It was beautiful. So exotic and exciting. She heard him approach, he slipped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck.

“I’m waiting for you.” she said breathlessly, waiting to see if he would echo his previous reaction. 

“I’m ready for you.” he responded, once again crushing into her, rubbing against her, his hands sliding over her and pulling her close as she arched into him, knowing that he could read her body’s every desire. 

He drew a deep breath. Everything was different now. He turned her to face him, and when their lips touched he had a flashback to being in the sarcophagus with her. A wave of desire overtook him, and he kissed her deeply. He opened his eyes, and was shocked. He could see her. He could see his hand on her face, her eyes, closed at first, then opened with surprise as he gasped and pulled back. The vision faded, returning him to his normal world on fire.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

He shook his head. “That was so weird. We were kissing, and I opened my eyes, and … I thought that I could see you.”

“You could see me?”

“Uh-huh. Like before the accident.”

“Maybe, whatever happened to us, maybe it… I don’t know, did that to you. Somehow. Maybe?’’

“Yeah, sure. No other explanation for it, really. Probably just some kind of residual effect. Oh, and by the way. You” kiss “saved” kiss “me.” Kiss.

“Yeah. I guess I did.’ she said with a smile, took his hand and led him inside. “Nice change of pace.” His lips met hers and they sank to the bed together. His body hard and eager, hers soft and inviting. Holding nothing back, unafraid to demand of the other what they wanted. These were the times he felt the most real, the most purpose. Everything else was important, but this, this was the reward. Returning to their own realm.

They each wrestled for dominance, a different kind of battle had begun. He acquiesced, letting her have her way for a while, keeping control while he could. Taking over when it started to become too much, making sure she was keeping pace with him. Teasing her mercilessly, bringing her almost to the brink but backing down. Feeding her hunger and receiving the resulting onslaught.

She was watching his face, watching him fall deeper, as her own need for the primal connection increased. Their bodies were in tune, in rhythm, perfectly aligned with each other. Life forces combining on an ethereal level. Now, now there was nothing else, now they were all that existed. 

What the hell, he thought, as he surrendered, as the blood raced through his veins, as his nerves reported every smell, every taste, every touch, as he let go, exposed to raw sensation. Uninhibited lust. A powder keg ready to blow.

And then she called his name.

He opened his eyes.

And he saw her as she cried out to him.

They locked eyes. A moment frozen in time right as he…

This time he had a few seconds, they drank in the sight of each other while they could. Sweating, panting, wrapped in each other’s arms, filled with exquisite joy. Again it faded, but the gift had been gratefully received. He dropped on top of her and hugged her tightly, she clung on to him as her breathing slowed, as she calmed and recovered. They snuggled into a comfortable position.

A breeze coming in from the open balcony fluttered the curtains across the bed. 

 

 

Elektra remembered owning an apartment in Tokyo, in nearby Tsukuda. As far as she could recall, it was still her property. Hailing a taxi she gave the driver the address.

She had thrown open the glass doors to the balcony, admitting the sounds from the city below. Lights reflected off the undulating waters of Sumida-gawa River. The perfect surroundings for her meditation as she sat cross-legged on a yoga mat on the floor.

Memories of a shallow life. The only gratification achieved in killing, with no true appreciation for her luxurious lifestyle. Her wealth had made it easy, glamorous, travelling far and wide with everything life had to offer, but her focus had always been the art of death. Not even the power of love had overcome her true nature. She had known she was missing out, but could do nothing about it. Willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the chance to kill, a yearning so overwhelming it had defined her. But no more. Now she could still do it when necessary, but the need, the drive, the insatiable urge was no longer there. 

New opportunities lay before her. To find out what she really wanted, who she was now free to be.

 

 

 

 

Frank was concerned. T-Rex, his New York contact, a small arms dealer, had access to Protonic weapons, but considering Frank was in Tokyo that didn’t help him much. If he couldn’t be there, at least someone in New York was prepared for what might come. T-Rex had given him a tentative Tokyo contact, and he was on his way there now.

T’Challa, Steve, Sharon and Bucky walked along the bustling Tokyo street together. Steve and Sharon were arm-in-arm, every now and then exchanging subtle glances. T’Challa and Bucky were not oblivious to what was going on. They paused together on a street corner, taking stock of the millings crowds.

Bucky caught T’Challa’s attention and indicated that they should go. T’Challa gave a small nod, clapped Bucky on the shoulder and said. “Let’s go. I think we can find something better to do than hang around these two.”

Bucky smirked and nodded, and the two of them walked away.

“Bye.” Said Sharon with a wave.

“So, what do we do now?” Steve asked with a grin.

Sharon took a breath. “We walk.” she said, as she led him away, into the red-light district.

 

Madame Gao and Nobu were at a nearby property of Goa’s, working on their task together. Once suspicious and mistrustful of each other, now that they had been forced together they found common ground in their long lives on Earth. 

 

Samsung the Exploder, on the bridge of his ship, smiled as he read the displays in front of him. He made a few adjustments to the instruments in front of him, and pressed a button. Probably an important button.

 

Karen could hear Matt breathing. Sleeping soundly. Pulling back the sheet she carefully got out of the bed. No reaction from him. She dressed quickly and quietly, and closed the door behind her.

Elektra felt the call. That which had given her peace and banished the Black Sky was reaching out to her.

Sharon smiled. Steve was exhausted. She had worked him over good. He was sprawled across the bed on his front, one arm dangling over the side. Mmm. That ass. Their irregular hook-ups were great for a varied and exciting sex life. America’s Boy Next Door– don’t think so. She dressed and picked up her bag. He’d be waking up in this Japanese fantasy brothel alone.

 

T’Challa and Bucky had wandered around familiarizing themselves thoroughly with the immediate layout of the city. Bucky couldn’t help but assess the environment tactically, ever watchful for threats or opportunities. The Winter Soldier might be gone, but his training was all that he’d had for so long. They made their way back to the Hand’s building. Bucky took up a sniper’s position and watched, T’Challa decided to check the perimeter. Bucky saw T’Challa disappear around a corner, and then, one by one, he saw all three of them enter the building. Karen, Elektra and Sharon.

 

There was a low frequency rumbling through the room, subtle but noticeable. The occasional single lightning bolt would erupt out from the sarcophagus, but they knew they were not in danger. The sparkling glitter was dispersed though the air once more, and Karen, Elektra and Sharon walked in single file around it, each adjusting their pace until they were evenly spaced around it. They stopped and turned to face it, their hands held out to their sides, palms facing towards it. 

 

Matt sat up in bed and reached out to Karen’s side, but he couldn’t hear her. He already knew she wasn’t there. There was a crackling in his ear … a message coming through. He leapt out of bed and put on the suit.

Steve awoke with a jolt, the buzz in his ear causing him to grimace. He shook himself awake and started to get dressed. Only a little surprised that she was gone.

Nobu and Gao at Goa’s headquarters, Bucky in his position, Frank on the street, and T’Challa, who was by now with his contact. Everyone on comms heard the messages from New York, Beijing and Cairo. Mysterious explosions resulting in little local damage, but complete destruction of all four lasers. Those with access to the surveillance images saw the replays of the explosions. Apparently small, but devastating to Earth’s defense. 

“My God.” said Matt in horror. “We’ve lost them all.”

“Means only one thing.” said Frank, turning and starting to run back to the building. “The Kree aren’t coming. They’re already here.”


End file.
